


16 cicatrices

by Seadragonfics



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drama, M/M, Rivalry, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seadragonfics/pseuds/Seadragonfics
Summary: [Oneshot] [AfroditaxMilo] Milo de Escorpio siente curiosidad por averiguar por qué Afrodita de Piscis se muestra tan distante con todos los Caballeros de Oro. [El contexto de esta historia se enmarca a posteriori de la crisis del Santuario, años después de la usurpación del puesto de Patriarca y años antes de la Batalla de las Doce Casas. La edad de los protagonistas es orientativa, pero se sitúa a partir de que al menos Milo haya cumplido los dieciséis años.]





	16 cicatrices

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**16 cicatrices**

  
     
Por qué llegaron a aquella situación era irrelevante. Poco importaba ya. Lo que sí querían recordar para siempre eran los pasos e impulsos que siguieron para acabar como estaban. El calor del contacto entre sus pieles era para ellos el refugio que habían anhelado durante demasiado tiempo y que, por fin, después de algunos tira y afloja, por fin parecían haber resuelto.  
  
     
Las cosas se habían complicado demasiado en el Santuario. Nadie era quien decía ser, todos ocultaban su figura tras una cortina de cuestionable lealtad a una diosa que solo el Patriarca había visto, y enmascaraban una intermitente fidelidad a un hombre cuya personalidad abrumaba a más de uno.  
     
Milo de Escorpio se incluía en el grupo de Caballeros de Oro que día tras día dudaba acerca de la legitimidad de sus acciones. Se caracterizaba por el escepticismo, por la necesidad de ver con sus propios ojos aquello para lo que exigían el sacrificio de su propia vida. Por ello nunca creyó al cien por cien en las palabras del Patriarca, ni en la presencia de Atenea dentro del Santuario. Sentía el débil Cosmos de la diosa, aquello era innegable, pero algo le decía que debía cuestionarse todo lo que ocurriese en el recinto sagrado antes de emitir un veredicto.  
     
     
Por esa razón, el Caballero de la Octava Casa se mantenía al margen de algunos compañeros, aunque no por ello dejaba de prestar atención a todos sus movimientos.  
     
El caso que particularmente le llamaba la atención era el de Afrodita de Piscis. El guardián de la última casa se autoproclamaba como el último bastión defensivo del Santuario, y alardeaba de vez en cuando acerca de su incuestionable fidelidad a la causa del Patriarca. Sin embargo, Milo ponía en duda aquella manera de mostrarse ante los demás.  
     
Afrodita era su compañero de armas desde la infancia. Habían entrenado juntos e incluso aprendieron cosas el uno del otro. Sin embargo, tras la crisis del Santuario, la división se instauró entre los guardianes de las Doce Casas, que pasaron de formar un conjunto armónico y compacto, a resultar más bien una comunidad de vecinos enfrentados, algunos de los cuales habían renegado del Santuario y hacía tiempo que sus templos permanecían vacíos. Entre los Caballeros de Oro, algunos formaron un pequeño grupo de aparentes conspiradores, mientras otros decidieron mantenerse al margen los unos de los otros. Poco quedaba del apoyo mutuo que se habían dedicado en la niñez.  
     
A pesar de que Afrodita no había suscitado interés alguno para el Milo niño, el Caballero de Escorpio no podía evitar que, conforme avanzaban los años, éste provocase cierta curiosidad en su ánimo... y en su cuerpo.  
     
La atracción hacia otras personas se venía produciendo desde hacía un tiempo, sin importar que éstas fuesen hombres o mujeres. Milo otorgaba valor a aquello que sus sentidos disfrutaban y dejaba que su concepción de la belleza predominase sobre cualquier tipo de moral social. Primero había sido Camus, más por proximidad que por verdadero gusto. El Caballero de Acuario le parecía interesante, pero resultaba demasiado frío en la mayoría de ocasiones, de modo que la química no acababa de completarse entre ellos. Por supuesto, Aioria de Leo era digno de admirar, y también era amigo suyo, aunque en aquellos momentos sus motivaciones caminasen más en perpendicular que en paralelo. Ser tachado de “hermano del traidor” no le favorecía en absoluto.  
  
     
En tercer lugar estaba Afrodita de Piscis. Milo lo observaba de lejos cuando transitaba por su templo tras inventar alguna vana excusa. En los entrenamientos estaba atento a todos los movimientos que, de forma precisa y grácil, ejecutaba el guardián de la Duodécima Casa. Verlo sudar y jadear por el esfuerzo era algo que a Milo le resultaba sumamente atrayente. Como si del perfume de una enigmática flor se tratase, y sin saber cómo, cada vez le resultaba más difícil dejar de admirar a aquel hombre.  
  
     
Cierto día, Milo fue requerido en el Templo del Patriarca. Su superior le encomendó una misión para entorpecer los planes de cierta muchacha que pretendía rivalizar con él para, según ella, recuperar el gobierno sobre el Santuario. Milo puso en duda cada una de las palabras dichas por su superior, pero aún así, decidió llevar a cabo su cometido. Era su deber como Caballero de Oro.  
  
     
Tras escuchar las instrucciones que concernían a la misión, Milo abandonó el Templo del Patriarca dispuesto a preparar el viaje. Al pasar por la Casa de Piscis, vio a su guardián en el jardín, encaramado a una escalera de mano. Parecía estar enfrascado en la tarea de podar y sanear algunas de las ramas altas de un árbol de tamaño bajo.  
     
Pensó en evadir el saludo a su compañero, aún sabiendo que no pasaría desapercibido para él, pero sí que seguramente aquel no diese importancia a su descortesía. Su deber como Caballero de Oro era también saludar y ayudar en lo posible a sus iguales, aunque a la hora de la verdad nada de eso se pusiera en práctica. Hasta ese día, Milo, como tantos otros, había evitado cruzarse con quienes, a juzgar por las apariencias y algunos comportamientos, no compartía ideales o motivaciones.  
     
–Buenos días, Piscis.  
     
Milo disminuyó la velocidad de sus pasos a medida que se acercaba al punto en que pasaría justo al lado de su compañero de armas. Afrodita no se volvió para corresponder el saludo y se limitó a murmurar algunas palabras que Escorpio no alcanzó a descifrar. El susodicho prefirió tomarlo como una señal que denotaba al otro como concentrado en exceso en el asunto que se traía entre manos.  
     
     
«Tiene buen culo.» Los pensamientos de Milo traicionaron a la disciplina que supuestamente debía mantener para hacer justicia al rango que ocupaba en la jerarquía del Santuario. Pero aquello era innegable: Afrodita de Piscis tenía un cuerpo digno de envidiar; esbelto y atrayente, cuyos movimientos sutiles y cuidados, pero no por ello menos masculinos, lo dotaban de un aura especial capaz de embelesar prácticamente a cualquiera.  
     
–¿Qué haces ahí parado? –Inquirió Afrodita desde lo alto de la escalera–. ¿Qué estás mirando?  
     
Milo sacudió la cabeza para regresar a la realidad. Se había abstraído en sus fantasías hasta el punto de perder la noción del tiempo y del espacio. Desvió los ojos del punto en que los había posado y cruzó la mirada con la de Piscis. La postura que el jardinero había adoptado le cautivó: mantenía las piernas firmes sobre los peldaños de la escalera, mientras la cintura se doblaba en una torsión imposible que le permitía encarar al inesperado visitante. Con una mano se agarraba levemente a una de las ramas que había estado saneando hasta un instante antes, mientras con la otra hacia un gesto similar al de espantar insectos.  
     
–¿Has venido a buscar algo? –La voz de Afrodita sonó cortante, como si no tuviese intención de esconder el malestar que le provocaba tener cerca a alguien como Milo.  
     
–Eh... no –Respondió el otro, en un intento de disimular que se había distraído a causa de su anatomía.  
     
–Lárgate pues. Tengo trabajo.  
     
La despedida de Piscis sonó vulgar, sin gusto alguno, algo que provocó en Escorpio una reacción de sorpresa. «Así que también puedes ser rudo e insolente», pensó.  
     
–¿Y por qué debería marcharme? –El contraataque del escorpión no se hizo esperar. Nunca fue necesaria una provocación demasiado evidente para que se tomase la licencia de sentirse atacado.  
     
–Molestas.  
     
–Que yo sepa, no estoy entorpeciendo la poda.  
     
–No quiero que estés aquí. –Afrodita se llevó un dedo a la boca y succionó la punta, para acto seguido, continuar con su labor.  
     
–Pues yo quiero estar aquí.  
     
La actitud de Milo comenzaba a exasperar al dueño del jardín, de modo que éste acabó por girarse de nuevo, con tan mala fortuna que dio un traspiés en los estrechos peldaños y estuvo a punto de caer. Por fortuna, aquel a quien había desechado como observador, le sostuvo para impedir que terminase rebozado en la tierra.  
     
–¡Suéltame! ¡No te acerques! –Exclamó Afrodita, apartando a Milo con todas sus fuerzas.  
     
–¿Qué te pasa? –El otro no daba crédito al comportamiento tan brusco que practicaba su compañero–. ¡Te acabo de ayudar! Podrías darme las gracias.  
     
–¡No te acerques!  
     
Afrodita se sentó en el suelo y extendió una mano para mostrar a Milo la distancia que no debía rebasar. Éste, presa de la confusión y sin entender bien el por qué de tan extraña y alterada reacción, se mantuvo inmóvil. Hasta que vio brotar un hilo de sangre del dedo índice de Piscis.  
     
–Estás sangrando. –Escorpio rompió el límite de proximidad impuesto y sostuvo el dedo de Afrodita entre los suyos.  
     
–¡Aparta, imbécil!  
     
–¡No me llames imbécil, joder! Solo quiero ayudarte.  
     
–¡No voy a morirme por esto! –Apartó al otro de un manotazo–. ¡Pero a lo mejor tú sí!  
     
Milo interpretó el gesto como una ofensa hacia la cortesía que había mostrado, y se lo tomó como un ataque directo. Haciendo justicia al signo bajo el que había nacido, mostró todo su carácter al pasar de un estado inicial de sorpresa a enfadarse ante el rechazo sufrido en una fracción de segundo. Lo que había comenzado como una disputa verbal alcanzó dimensiones físicas cuando ambos Caballeros se alzaron y se enzarzaron en una sucesión de agarres y empujones por parte de Milo e intentos de zafarse por parte de Afrodita. Por fortuna para el guardián de Piscis, la entrada a su templo quedaba a pocos pasos y alcanzó el interior en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Solo le interesaba una cosa en aquel momento.  
     
Accedió al baño a toda prisa, perseguido por el cegado Caballero de Escorpio. En todo el Santuario solo había dos guardianes capaces de perder la cordura cuando sobrepasaban los límites de su escasa paciencia. Los caracteres de Milo de Escorpio y Aioria de Leo eran tan irascibles que de vez en cuando perdían la noción del deber y la disciplina en pro de satisfacer y desfogar sus impulsos. No era difícil verlos enfrascados en riñas con cualquiera que osase tocar sus fibras sensibles. Sin duda, Afrodita había tocado una de las que provocaba reacciones extremas en Milo: sentirse rechazado aún cuando sus intenciones de ayudar habían sido nobles.  
     
–Te lo advierto por última vez, Milo de Escorpio. –Mientras el agua del grifo corría para diluir la sangre que brotaba de su dedo, Afrodita giró la cabeza para encarar a aquel que había entrado sin permiso en las dependencias íntimas de su templo–. No te acerques.  
     
–¿Qué me harás si me acerco?  
     
–Te clavaré una Rosa Sangrienta si es necesario.  
     
–¿Tu dedo está mejor? –Milo firmó una tregua unilateral para interesarse por el estado de la herida. Ante la pregunta que había roto la tensión, Afrodita bajó la guardia y no fue consciente de que Milo avanzó hasta posicionarse junto a él cerca del lavabo. Asomó la cabeza por encima del hombro de Piscis y observó con la curiosidad de un niño–. Parece que sangra menos.  
     
–Estoy bien.  
     
–Lo siento, ¿te clavaste algo porque te distraje?  
     
–No. Yo no me distraigo –Mintió Afrodita, al tiempo que sentía cierta incomodidad por la proximidad del otro Caballero–. Aparta. No te lo volveré a decir.  
     
Impulsado por algo que jamás acertó a averiguar, Milo pasó los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Afrodita y se acercó a él hasta que su torso topó contra la espalda del otro. El sobresaltó que notó en Piscis lo excitó y sonrió satisfecho ante su pequeño logro. Milo sabía que no resultaba fácil impresionar al hombre que se revolvía entre sus brazos y sin duda, con su actitud anárquica, lo había conseguido.  
     
–¿Qué...? –Afrodita se dio la vuelta por inercia y se trabó a mitad de pregunta al saberse próximo a Milo en exceso–. ¿Qué pretendes con esto?  
     
–Que te disculpes por menospreciar mi ayuda.  
     
–Milo... no entiendes...  
     
–¿No entiendo qué?  
     
Sus caras estaban demasiado cerca, tanto que respiraban sus respectivos alientos, y ambos podían notar cómo el tórax del otro se hinchaba a una frecuencia cada vez mayor. Afrodita se dejó hipnotizar por los labios de Milo, que se apretaban uno contra otro, humedeciéndose, para acto seguido volver a separarse. Comprobó entonces que, tal como sospechaba, el Caballero de Escorpio no solo hacía gala de una bella sonrisa, sino que también poseía unos labios que le apetecía probar. Sin embargo, algo le detuvo antes de que se dejase llevar.  
     
–Nadie puede acercarse a mí. –Sentenció.  
     
Milo arqueó una ceja y realizó la pregunta que normalmente nadie formulaba y que Piscis no quería responder bajo ningún concepto. Sin embargo, dada la insistencia de aquel que envolvía su cuerpo en un abrazo cada vez más agradable, optó por regalarle la oportunidad de recibir una respuesta.  
     
–Mi sangre contiene el mismo veneno que mis rosas. Es lo que me otorga inmunidad a ellas. –Evadió la atenta mirada que Milo le dedicaba y bajó la vista hacia su mano derecha–. Si tocas mi herida puedes morir.  
     
–¿Ah, sí?  
     
–Es mejor que te marches, Milo.  
     
La Rosa Diabólica que se materializó en la mano de Piscis comenzó a desprender una densa niebla de color rojizo que cegó los ojos del escorpión, dando a Afrodita la oportunidad de salir huyendo del baño. Sin embargo, Milo también era un Caballero de Oro con recursos suficientes para sortear ataques a traición, tanto de enemigos como de compañeros de armas.  
     
–¡Maldito seas, Piscis! –Exclamó antes de salir corriendo tras él.  
     
–¡Lárgate de mi casa!  
     
Afrodita sabía que había hecho enfadar a Milo, y que, en aquel estado, el carácter de su compañero era imposible de predecir. No le sorprendió que, instantes después de emprender la huida, una aguja escarlata se clavase en la parte trasera de su muslo.  
     
–¡Acepto que digas que eres inmune al veneno de tus rosas, pero ni una palabra más! ¡No creo que puedas envenenar a nadie que toque tu sangre! ¿Por qué huyes de mi?  
     
Al acceder a un pasillo sin salida, Afrodita se dio la vuelta, se apoyó en la pared e hizo aparecer una Rosa Piraña en su mano. Únicamente le hizo falta fruncir el ceño y entrecerrar sus ojos para que Milo asimilase su advertencia como algo más que una amenaza.  
     
Dos, tres, cuatro agujas más. Hasta alcanzar un total de catorce. Ante la ausencia de respuesta, Milo de Escorpio se mostró implacable. Afrodita se apoyó en la pared para no vencer ante el peso de su cuerpo recién atacado.  
     
–¿Quieres que siga? –Los ojos del guardián de la Octava Casa destilaban un brillo distinto. Como si de un berserker se tratase, la furia contenida en su interior rebosaba, convirtiéndole en la personificación de la ira.  
     
Afrodita tragó saliva e hizo desaparecer la rosa negra de su mano. Milo lo había acorralado, no solo contra la pared, sino frente a todos los sentimientos que se agolpaban por salir de su mente hacia el exterior. El guardián de la última Casa tenía sus razones para que nadie se acercase a él, y también para mantenerse alejado de los demás.  
     
–¡Eres un cobarde, Piscis! ¡No eres capaz de hacer frente a lo que yo sí estoy encarando! –Milo dirigió hacia su estimado adversario el aguijón rojo que había surgido en su dedo índice, dispuesto a lanzar el último ataque: Antares–. ¡¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de que tú también me miras a escondidas?! ¡¿Te crees que todavía soy un niño y me alimento de papilla?! –Milo comenzó a reír a carcajadas–. ¡He crecido como tú! También me fijo en culos y pectorales... igual que tú –Añadió con socarronería.  
     
El Caballero de Piscis no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Milo de Escorpio confesaba sin tapujos todo aquello que él había intentado mantener en secreto sin éxito. El muchacho que tenía delante acababa de desmontar todo el teatro que había ingeniado para ocultar su verdadera personalidad.  
     
–Me gustas, Piscis. ¿Lo sabías?  
     
Afrodita había pillado a Milo mirándolo en varias ocasiones, pero nunca había atribuido dicho comportamiento a una hipotética atracción.  
     
–Hace tiempo que fantaseo con estar tan cerca de ti como lo estoy ahora. Y hoy me lo has puesto en bandeja. Te resistes, y no entiendo por qué. Tú también me miras así.  
     
–Yo no te miro “así.”  
     
Afrodita se puso a la defensiva. Milo era más inteligente y perceptivo de lo que había estimado en un principio. El muchacho parecía más distraído de lo que pensaba y se daba cuenta de más detalles de lo que jamás habría supuesto. Escorpio estaba en lo cierto: Afrodita se había fijado en él y lo miraba de reojo siempre que podía. Y por qué negarlo: también tenía sueños eróticos con él.  
     
Al saber a su adversario desarmado casi por completo, a un toque de tenerlo a su merced, Milo se aproximó como una leona hacia su presa. Dejó reposar una mano sobre la cintura de Afrodita y acortó la distancia que separaba sus rostros. Tras la maniobra de acercamiento, los labios de ambos toparon con los del otro y se fundieron en un beso que desembocó en una serie de rozamientos, caricias y agarres de cabello digna de ser calificada de huracán. Afrodita apenas podía corresponder lo que Milo le daba, puesto que su sistema nervioso estaba cada vez más debilitado a causa de las catorce punciones de Aguja Escarlata.  
     
–Lo preguntaré una última vez: ¿por qué rechazaste mi ayuda en el jardín? ¿Por qué te inventaste lo de la sangre? ¿Por qué huyes de la proximidad de otras personas? ¿Huyes de todos o solo de mí?  
     
–Yo no huyo de ti...  
     
–Tshh... –Milo silenció a Afrodita colocando un dedo sobre sus labios–. No mientas. Di la verdad. Sé valiente. –Susurró–. Eres un Caballero de Atenea.  
     
–No quería enamorarme. –La congoja empañó la voz de Afrodita.  
     
–¿Cómo dices? ¿Por qué no? –Milo relajó sus músculos de repente y el ambiente tenso que se había propagado por todo el edificio dio paso a una atmósfera cálida que envolvió a ambos, aunque todavía no se diesen cuenta.  
     
–No seré correspondido. No está bien visto que a un hombre le gusten otros hombres. Aquí en el Santuario no creo que...  
     
–No te has dado cuenta de que precisamente aquí casi todos somos como tú, “especiales.” –Milo hizo hincapié en la última palabra de la frase mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Afrodita–. ¿Y si alguno se acercaba a ti porque le gustas? ¿Qué creías entonces? ¿No pensaste en eso?  
     
–No creía nada, yo...  
     
Afrodita se derrumbó y se dejó envolver por el abrazo que Milo le ofrecía.  
     
–Estás jugando conmigo, Escorpio. –Advirtió.  
     
–Todavía no. Este no es el lugar en el que quiero jugar contigo. –Milo mostró una sonrisa de lo más sugerente–. Es en la cama.  
     
Decidido a trasladar sus palabras a la realidad, agarró a su compañero por los muslos y lo alzó para que éste pudiese rodear su cintura con las piernas. Lo cargó hasta la habitación y una vez allí lo depositó sobre el colchón con suavidad.  
     
Afrodita lamentó haber quedado a merced de Milo que, gracias al poder de su técnica de ataque,  había conseguido reducir su sistema nervioso prácticamente al mínimo. El Caballero de Piscis calificó de indigna la situación que estaba aconteciendo y se condenó por mostrarse débil ante el otro.  
     
–Si me tocas un pelo sin permiso me vengaré. –Amenazó–. Lo juro.  
     
Milo se colocó a horcajadas sobre Afrodita y desabotonó su camisa con movimientos lentos que prolongaban el placer que sentía al cumplir una de sus fantasías. Abrió la prenda y la dejó caer a ambos lados del tronco para admirar el cuerpo que yacía bajo sus piernas.  
     
Acto seguido, recorrió el pecho de Afrodita con el dedo índice y dejó que la uña roja apareciese. Con ella le acarició la piel alrededor de los pezones, bajó hasta el ombligo y volvió a subir por el costado izquierdo hasta llegar al punto que se había fijado como objetivo. Sin miramientos, Milo clavó Antares en el corazón de Afrodita, cuyo cuerpo sufrió un espasmo que arrancó un grito de su interior.  
  
     
Minutos más tarde, el Caballero de Piscis era quien dejaba caer su peso sobre el cuerpo de Escorpio y se deshacía en placeres dispensando caricias por toda la superficie del hombre que ahora se rendía a sus encantos. Desnudos en cuerpo y alma, más cerca que nunca, hacían justicia por fin a todas las miradas que se habían dedicado y esquivado sin que el otro se diese cuenta.  
     
–¿Sabes? Yo no quería enamorarme, y aquí estoy –Reveló Afrodita–, con quince cicatrices que afean el cuerpo que me he esforzado por trabajar y mantener durante años.  
     
–No digas eso, cada una de las cicatrices de tu piel tiene un significado. –Milo recorrió con sus dedos cada uno de los puntos que había marcado sobre el cuerpo de Afrodita–. Son un nexo de unión entre nosotros.  
     
–¿Sabes otra cosa? Prefiero los números pares. –Piscis sonrió de medio lado y apretó los labios en actitud rebelde–. El dieciséis me gusta más que el quince.  
     
La Rosa Sangrienta que clavó en el corazón de Milo estableció la cifra que les uniría para siempre. Dieciséis cicatrices. Dos de ellas reservadas para cada uno de sus corazones.  
  
–Esto va por lo de antes: por lo de Aguja Escarlata y por hacerme creer que me clavabas Antares. –Advirtió Piscis en tono vengativo–. La retiraré cuando casi, casi, haya cambiado de color. De blanco a rojo.  
  
  
Solo a las puertas de la muerte, después de haber desplegado sus técnicas más devastadoras sobre el adorado adversario, Milo de Escorpio y Afrodita de Piscis comprendieron que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro.


End file.
